


For Erik's Use Only

by gnashing_teeth



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I just really love Kerik okay, Is this OOC? Who knows, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnashing_teeth/pseuds/gnashing_teeth
Summary: You are a gift to the one called Erik to finally satiate his physical needs.
Relationships: Erik & You, Erik/Original Female Character(s), Erik/Reader, Erik/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	For Erik's Use Only

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED THIS AS A JOKE TWEET ON TWITTER BUT THE JOKES ON ME BECAUSE IT'S A FULL ON FIC NOW LOL
> 
> Marked as mildly dubcon because you are a slave/sex worker, but you want it. I also want to argue you could read this from a Reader's perspective or whoever else you want. Even Christine if you're into that.

I saunter into a room filled with red decor. There are pennants strewn about the ceiling in a fantastical manor. A brilliant, crimson, velvet sofa is positioned in the center and I undress to drape myself over it. On my belly I place a sign, as instructed, and widen my legs. The sign reads: "For Erik's use only" and as expected a gentleman in all black graces the room with his presence. The allure that he exudes makes the air in the room stiffen.

He wastes no time, drinking in each of my features as he pays the utmost care to each piece of naked flesh I have exposed. A smile graces his lips as what he has sought out for many decades finally comes to him by way of gift.

"I am yours and yours alone." I squeak out, the intensity of his gaze having made my nerves brittle.

It is as if he is looking beneath my skin. Seeing the weaknesses I tuck deep within dark parts of my mind, but the smirk on his face tells me he likes it very much.

Knowing what he wants, I sigh for him to touch me and he obediently comes to my side. At my request, his hands begin to roam my body through the fleshy hills of my breasts, over my stomach, past my mound and he caresses and squeezes my thighs.

"You touch me so well, with such care." I whimper out as he returns back to my mound, skeletal fingers toying with the sensitive flesh.

He is eager in the way his fingers glide along my folds, he is trembling, breath uneven as he bends forward to bury his face into my breasts, mask and all. I was warned not to touch the mask, to allow him to do as he pleases to me, but there is a twisted attraction I feel in this man I’ve heard described as a monster. I long to see his face, to see what makes others shrink away in disgust. 

His mouth, rough and dry is over my skin minutes later, pressing desperate little kisses against the softness around him. Losing himself in his long denied pleasure, he climbs on top of me, the sign on my belly falls to the floor. He has undone his suspenders, pants hanging open and loose. Cock thumping to beat against his belly in a red hot need to be buried, the head weeps stains into his unkempt shirt.

I grab his thin hands and trace them down my body, “You’ve made me so wet, are you going to keep me waiting?” 

It’s a jab at him, for his inexperience, though I was warned against it, the poor man doesn’t even blink, instead pumps his cock eagerly as he positions himself correctly. I wonder how many times has he practiced this? How many objects has he defiled for his animalistic needs?

The rumor was true, his size was indeed impressive, though I was prepped already and his excitable pawing and toying had left me gushing, I still needed to relax to take his full length. It was a fire that seemed to have been lit between us, a passion that consumed all in its wake as soon as he seated himself inside me completely. 

I moaned out so vulgarly I blushed at myself, gripping his shoulders tighter, fingers entangling in the fabric of his shirt. The yellow eyes I looked up at told me exactly what I needed to know: he was gone completely. In the wetness of my folds, the obscene slapping of our skin together, he was in the fire I had felt. 

He ripped his mask away exposing the monstrous face beneath it. There was no hesitation in the notion as he buried his head into the crook of my neck and began making what I could only identify as a sobbing sound. 

“How long have I been denied this?” he gasped in between wracking breaths. 

I massaged soothing circles into his back as he continued on, lavishing him in praise as his thrusting became deeper, urgent. Instinctively, I hitched my legs to his hips, changing the angle of his sensation. He groaned, feeding me the last few pumps he could manage before finally emptying himself inside me. I felt every throb of his cock as he spilled his precious, needy seed inside me. 

The atmosphere changed immediately once he was done, I could feel it as if it seeped through every pore of his rugged and warped flesh. 

Shame. Agony. 

A self consciousness that I could never know in this lifetime and if I were lucky, never would in any other. 

He was stiff as a board on top of me, every cell flinching. His face remained covered safely in my neck and the sofa, as if he were to move, to uncover his face, it would change everything around him. This was a purgatory he was refusing to move from and he wanted to damn me along with him. Even as his cock still sat inside me, still half hard, throbbing on occasion with any squeeze my walls gave him. 

“I’ve already seen your face.” my voice caused him to tuck into the crook tighter as if he were a child, “you tossed it in our throws of passion. I wasn’t afraid then, I won’t be now.” a small, friendly smile graced my lips though he wouldn’t have seen it. 

“I suppose…. You’d be wanting to move from underneath me….” it was muffled through my own skin, the words felt hot being puffed out from around my cheek. 

“I would like to meet you properly, yes.” I encouraged him.

I shifted first, gently pushing on his shoulder as he meekly showed his face. He appeared to be a mouse or a scolded child. Still trying to hide and avoiding my gaze as I examined him. 

Hideous was true, the way the skin was tightly pulled against the bones was indeed unpleasant to the eye. He lacked a nose and his curiously yellow eyes sunk into the sockets which gave a ghastly figure to him. Still, in his mannerisms, the way he commanded the rooms he entered, there was no doubt an attractiveness that oozed from him. And I remembered stories of his singing, true his voice held a perfect musical tone to it, I could not imagine it in melody.

At the thought, I clenched around him still seated inside, he lurched forward with a moan, pressing us both down again onto the sofa. His face, that wickedly macabre thing, only inches from my own. The last little act of passion I had not delivered onto him, with a sinful little smile I bent forward and pressed my plump lips onto his thin and marred ones. Above me I felt him go limp, pinning me to the couch as his body gave into my mouth. His cock inside me began pulsing to life again as he kissed me back with full force of passion, our tongues intertwining like that of old lovers reunited once again. His hips became familiar with the rhythm we were beginning to make as he rubbed himself against me with every kiss.

Our lungs begged for air and at last we parted. In between our gasping and spittle lined lips we existed in this unfamiliar environment of affection. Two souls discarded from their own societies, but every pant and puff for oxygen defied them. We were here and we were alive.

It was a long while before we finally caught our breath, before we finally sat timidly on the couch. I was still naked and he had completely dressed himself and donned the mask once again. 

Awkwardly, I held out my hand and introduced myself. Matching me, he clumsily took my hand, kissed the back of it and introduced himself simply as Erik. 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write smut because I don't have too much fun with it, I wouldn't even really consider this smut just because it's so short. Consider it a character study I suppose? I _really_ love Kerik (Kay's Erik) so while this started off for funsies I am kind of glad I wrote it. It's not the best, I did it all in one day, but I had fun dammit!!!!!!!
> 
> EDIT: I changed the title because I liked it better lol


End file.
